The present invention relates generally to the field of emergency management systems, and more particularly to assessments of emergency communications.
Emergency (or disaster) management is known. Emergency management is the function of reducing vulnerability to and coping with emergencies. Examples of events covered by emergency management include acts of terrorism, industrial sabotage, fire, natural disasters, public disorder, industrial accidents, and communication failures. An emergency management system (or “EMS”, also known as an emergency management information system) is a computer system for emergency management that provides real-time information to responders.